


Target 5: Ginny

by Lollygagger



Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flirty Ginny, Flirty Harry, Flustered Ron, M/M, Ron is beyond done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: Ron is at the point where he often thinks about what the punishment for killing the savor of the Wizarding world is and if it's worth it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659358
Comments: 20
Kudos: 466
Collections: koylic





	Target 5: Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that when you post something you have to select the language? I often scroll past this by accident and when I click 'Post' I am brought back to the top of the page because of it. 
> 
> ...I don't much care for that.

Target 5: Ginny

Ron sat down on the couch, “Alright Harry. That’s it, you’re done now. There is no one left, I get it now okay? You can flirt and get anyone you want; you’re done.”

Harry smirked from the chair, “Not quite Ron.”

Ron frowned, “Yes you are! There’s no one left!”

Ginny walked into the room and sat in Harry’s lap, “Hi sweetheart.”

Ron let out a relieved laugh, “That’s it? Harry, you’re already dating.”

Ginny frowned, “Dating?”

“Yes?”

Ginny gave Harry a kiss then slid off his lap, “Nope, not dating. We broke up a month after we got together.”

Ron rolled his eye, “Ha. Ha. Very funny, I’m not buying it. Nice try though.”

Ginny glared at Harry making him squirm, “You didn’t tell him? Harry that was almost a year ago!”

Ginny’s face was so stern and Harry’s face so guilty that doubt started to form inside of Ron,

“Wait, you’re serious?”

Ginny ignored him, “Harry you’re engaged now and you didn’t tell him?!”

Ron stood up, “Wait, what?”

“I was going to tell him!”

Ginny frowned displeased, “Is that what all of this was for?”

Harry pouted, “I thought it was a good idea.” He said defensively.

Ginny sighed, “I’m leaving, next time I see you _Ron will know._ ”

Harry crossed his arms, “Fine.”

Ginny nodded and left; Hermione entered the room no sooner than she left.

She looked at Harry, “Have you told him yet?”

“No.”

“Harry-”

“I know, I know.” Harry sighed, “Look me and Ginny broke up almost a year ago. It was mutual so it ended nicely.

But I got with someone else and now we’re engaged.”

“To who?” Ron asked suspiciously.

Harry opened his mouth but was cut off by the sound of someone apparating.

“I’m home.”

Hermione smiled, “Hello Percy.”

“Percy!” Harry said gleefully.

“Hi, Harry.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck and kissed him gently; it was sweeter than any of the other kisses Ron had seen. Almost shy even.

Slowly it clicked, “WHAT THE FUCK!” Ron shouted, “That’s who you’re engaged to!?!? Damn it Harry you said I could keep Percy!”

“Ron!” Hermione snapped.

“He said I could keep Percy!”

Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm and led him out of the room,

“He said I could keep Percy ‘Mione. He said so.”

Percy looked down at Harry with a raised eyebrow, “Got up to trouble while I was gone?”

Harry blushed and looked down, Percy smiled lovingly at him and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Come on.” He said pressing a kiss to Harry’s head, “Come tell me all about it.”

Harry smiled shyly, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finished!   
> For the second time!   
> Ha, I know I could work on my 5+1 Tony Stark series now but I am tired of tagging. 
> 
> Now, when I had first posted this me and someone in the comments had talked about me writing a sequel about how Harry and Percy got together. I did start writing that and would not mind finishing it but first I must ask, would anyone still be interested in it? I know it was a long time ago.   
> Let me know.


End file.
